The Challenges Of Love Confession
by Ice-387
Summary: Please R&R Disclaimer: I Do Not Own This
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fumizuki Academy. Kota with his camera, trying to take some perverted pictures, Hideyoshi continually being mistaken for being a female, Shoko still trying to get Yuji to sign the marriage papers. But this day was going to be anything but normal. This is the day that Akihisa is going to ask out Minami. But there are some problems, first of he is going to have to explain this to Mizuki, so she won't get heart broken if she finds out without either one off them. Next it would be to try and explain this to his sister, and he knows all about her policies on his relationships with females. And the final problem, and the one he feared most, to do this with out Miharu finding out, as she would kill him if she found out about it

Akihisa arrived in the Class F Classroom. As he was looking around, he could see both Minami and Mizuki in the room. His heart started to beat faster as he started to blush. He walked over to the far side of the room, where they where.

"Good morning Minami and Muzuki," Aki said, trying to hide his nerves.

"Good morning Aki," they both replied.

But then, as if fate was on Akihisa's side, Miharu jumped through the door.

"Minami, my love! You're here" Miharu squealed while crushing into Minami.

"For the last time, I don't do the whole lesbian thing!" Minami screamed in reply.

"Nothing can now come between our love." Miharu said joyfully, while draging Minami out of the room.

"What about a restraining order!" Minami replied just as she was dragged out of the door. Once both Akihisa couldn't here what those to were on about, his attention turned to Muzuki.

"Ahhh... Muzuki, could I talk to you about something?" Aki questioned

"Sure!" Muzuki replied, "What you wanna talk about?"

"Listen... I wanna be open and honest here, so you don't see it as me deceiving you." Aki said nervously, "I'm going to ask Minami out and I don't want you to think that I done this behind your back."

"You really are a baka Aki." Mizuki replied, Aki had a dumbfounded look upon his face, "I would of had no problem if you didn't tell me, I would of found out through Minami, but i do appreciate your honesty. Thanks Aki."

And with that, the first problem was solved and out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next challenge Aki faced, was actually asking Minami out. Aki was no Romeo, he didn't have the brains to be even near that stage. But some how, he was going to have to figure out how he was going to do that, without Miharu interfering. Mission impossible.

The school day had ended and everyone was walking out of Fumizuki Academy to go home. Just before Minami left Classroom F, Aki put his hand on her shoulder. All of a sudden Minami threw him over her shoulder, then tried bending his back so his feet could touch his head.

"Now I know what death feels like!" Aki screamed.

"Well you shouldn't of startled me like that then" Minami replied.

"Could I just have a minute with you?" Aki questioned

"Ummm... Sure." Minami replied in question.

They walked over to the courtyard, where they could talk in private.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" Minami questioned.

"I haven't done this before, so..., um..." Aki replied nervously.

"Listen! If your going to waste my time, then i'm leaving" Minami said and then tried to walk off. Just as she was, Aki grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Minami's spine was tingling as she lost track of time. The same was for Aki. Once the kiss ended, Aki said.

"What i'm trying to say is I love you, and what i'm trying to ask is will you go out with me?" The look on Minami's face was like a tsunami had just hit her.

"No, no, no." Minami said, "Why me? Why not Muzuki, she is more girlfriend material than me. She is more of a princess than i'll ever be." After hearing that, Aki went up to Minami's ear and whispered.

"You may not be perfect, but that's all I want."

"Thanks Aki, and yes, I'll go out with you." And with that, Minami went up for another kiss. But this time, someone had caught them. That someone Was Miharu.


End file.
